fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown is Coming! Episode 30
Wolf) I will never join the evil side! Evil Wolf) If you want to be alive, then you should! Wolf) No, I learned to not betray my allies and I will never betray them! Evil Wolf) Okay, WEAKLING! Wolf) WEAKLING! ( Charges into Evil Wolf ) Evil Wolf) Oh, I"M SCARED... NOT! ( Punches Wolf's gut and lifts him up ) Wolf) What you going to drop me! I know, it isn't going to hurt! Evil Wolf) You sure! ( Slams Wolf to the ground ) Wolf) Okay, it hurt! ( Evil Wolf gets his head close, but Wolf spits on his face ) Evil Wolf) You son of a... ( Punt Kicks, Wolf's head and Wolf is not moving ) ( Evil Wolf sits on the ground ) Evil Wolf) Looks like, someone just got schooled! Now, it's time to DIE! ( Meanwhile in the dome ) Ziperator) Wolfie or should I say Nitro Wolfie, you have my DNA, you have my speed, my wings, and my spinning metal gear on you. ( Starts to fade ) Nitro Wolfie) Wait a minute! I evolve and you DIE! Ziperator) Sadly, I will die, but first, I revive Wolf! ( Half way, faded ) Nirto Wolfie) Thank you, I will avenge your death, I promise! Ziperator) Okay, my... my friend ( Disappears ) ( Serenity, puts her head down, on her desk ) Serenity ( In Head ): I need Wolf to survive... I kind-of need to tell him, the truth... BEEP! Serenity) N... Nn....NO! ( Starts to cry ) ( Serenity walk out of the medical room, to tell Jolts, Pyrosmaster, and Kyuubidrago23 the bad news ) Serenity) Wolf's dead ( A tear falls fro mher eye ) Pyrosmaster) It... It can't be... Jolts) He died =( Kyuubidrago23) What happens to the howl now! ( Back in the medical room ) Ghost Ziperator) I... failed, I WAS TOO LATE! I promised Wolfie... so I'm going to try! ( Ghost Ziperator goes into Wolf's body ) Ghost Ziperator) D*mn it smells bad in here and I can't smell! ( Goes to Wolf's heart ) Ghost Ziperator) Ugh... I'm not going to like this... I can't beleave, I got to go into his heart to hopefully revive him. ( Goes into Wolf's heart ) Ghost Ziperator) YUCK! Anyways ( Starts to transfer left over energy ) ( 10 minutes later ) ( Wolf's body turns all white and starts to float ) Serenity) I guess, I should see Wolf's face, one more time D=... ( Opens the door to the Medical Room ) Serenity) Ghost! ( No one hears Serenity ) ( Serenity sits on her chair and looks at Wolf's body ) Serenity) D*mn, the light is bright! ( The room flashes and Wolf's body is on the bed ) Serenity) What just happened? Wolf) I don't know... Serenity) Wo... Wolf, your alive! Wolf) Yeah! ( Serenity passes out ) Wolf) Um... Serenity? You okay? Serenity) ... Wolf) HELLO, YOU AWAKE? Serenity) ... Wolf) Are you dead? Serenity)... Yes, I like ponies.... Wolf) Um... You know ( Gets off the medical bed and picks up Serenity ) She seems tired... I guess I'll take her to her room, I don't think she would like me, if I tell her, I ate ponies... ( Wolf leaves the Medical Room, to take Serenity to her bed ) ( Meanwhile, on the battlefield ) Crimsonstorm) NO! Ingram! Thunder Ingram) I'm sorry, they're just too strong... ( Thunder Ingram, turns to ball form and goes into Crimsonstorm's hands ) Redakaibakulover) Thunder Ingram may be legendary, but HE'S EASY TO BEAT! DarkusAlpha) I know, right! Kyleronco) Yes sir... Guys, we have to go back to base! Redakaibakulover) Wait one minute, I need to make sure, they know where to meet us! Kyleronco) Ugh... Okay! Redakaibakulover) IN SEVEN DAYS, MEET US AT OUR HIDEOUT, BY THE MOUNTAINS, OR WE WILL COME HERE AND KILL YOU ALL! ( The Dome explodes ) Nitro Wolfie) REALLY! Redakaibakulover) This isn't good Torrent Hydros) Let me take her out! ''' '''Redakaibakulover) Okay, Kyleronco, DarkusAlpha, Tweloid and Mutant Wolfie, please go! ( K''yleronco, DarkusAlpha, Tweloid and Mutant Wolfie teleport to base )'' Mutant Wolfie) YOU WILL PAY! Redakaibakulover) Yeah right! Ability Activate! Hydros Cannon! ( Torrent Hydros fiires a blast out of his mid-section ) ( Nitro Wolfie takes the blast ) Mutant Wolfie) That's the best you got! That sucked! Look, I'm not even scratched up a bit! Redakaibakulover) I think we are screwed! Torrent Hydros) Yeah right! ( Nitro Wolfie disappears ) Torrent Hydros) See, She's a chicken! Nitro Wolfie) CHICKEN! I LOVE TO EAT HYDROSES! ( Appears in-front of Torrent Hydros ) Torrent Hydros) AHH! ( turns to ball form and hides in Redakaibakulover's pants ) Nitro Wolfie) Mann, Hydros is a chicken! AWOOOOO! Redakaibakulover) Wolfie, we'll meet again and I will personally destroy Wolf and you! Nitro Wolfie) Really! Fear the RAWR! ( Redakaibakulover teleports to base ) Redakaibakulover) Blue, I can explain... but first, can I tell you something Blueking4ever) Okay... Lets go in my office, A.K.A My throne room! Episode 26 Category:Wolf Story 1